


Something About Sin

by oikawatooru



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Just An Excuse To Write Trashy Okumuracest, Forgive Me, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatooru/pseuds/oikawatooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could pretend that this fic has a decent plotline but let's be honest it really doesn't. It's literally just Rin and Yukio fucking. What more do you need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of this are good and some parts are utter trash. However I am trash too so I do not care. This is just a quick thing I wrote a while ago. Also posted on tumblr.

This was wrong. This was inexplicably, disgustingly wrong.

Yukio was painfully aware of this, but still he didn’t refrain from kissing his twin brother, from tangling a hand into messy dark hair, and from pulling Rin’s soft, bare thigh up to wrap around his waist so he could push two of his fingers deeper inside of him.

Rin didn’t seem to mind too terribly though. He was too caught up with the way Yukio moved inside of him to think about the consequences of their actions, only noticing the pleasure that clawed its way up his spine each time Yukio curled and moved and twisted his fingers.

With a soft groan Yukio pulled away from his mouth to press a kiss to his shoulder, focusing on slipping another inside. His delicate fingers stretching him, he removed his hand from his brother’s hair and trailed it down his stomach to stroke the tail that rested languidly on the bed.

He couldn’t believe how beautiful Rin looked this way: thighs spread wide and inviting, blue eyes squeezed shut and kissable mouth open in a silent pant as Yukio pressed a spot inside him that made the boy shudder. Rin was undeniably fuckable in this state.

It was filthy, disgusting, messed up - utterly sinful even - to have his twin brother, who had protected him since the day they could both walk, underneath him in such a hot and desperate position. But Yukio realised he didn’t mind joining his demonic brothers in hell for this; this was worth it, so totally worth it.

Unable to listen to Rin’s pleading gestures and moans anymore, Yukio pulled out his fingers , gave them a lick to see the expression Rin would make (one of ultimate desire that made his knees weaken), and picked up the bottle of lubricant he’d discarded onto the bed earlier. The younger sibling slowly unzipped his trousers, ignoring his brother’s almost incoherent groan of “hurry up, four eyes.”

He didn’t bother taking them off, instead opting to just pull them down to his knees and take his place between Rin’s legs. The elder brother didn’t mind anyway, it was no secret to Yukio that Rin liked it when he kept his clothes on and fucked him quickly; probably because it made him feel like so much more of a whore.

Watching Rin’s tail swish beside him, Yukio poured the cold gel onto his fingers and wrapped them around his cock, massaging it until it was slick. He lowered himself and took ahold of both of Rin’s thighs so he could wrap them around his waist and push into him.

He slipped in smoothly, knowing from the soft moan escaping his brother that it didn’t hurt him; they had done this enough times now. Rin made such a lovely face as Yukio paused for a second so they both could become accustomed to the feeling, and he couldn’t resist leaning into him and stealing a rich kiss.

God, it felt so good.

Rin moaned into his mouth and turned his head away from the kiss as Yukio started to slowly pull out and push back in again. The younger of the two watched as Rin threw an arm across his eyes and squeezed his legs around Yukio’s hips, the demon’s other hand smoothing down the back of his little brother’s grey t-shirt.

Quickening his pace a little, Yukio had no trouble finding that spot again and hitting it, the bump sliding over the head of his dick sending a pleasurable jolt through him. He could hear a sweet moan coming from Rin and felt the way he squirmed underneath him at that feeling, unable to hold himself still. That sent another spike of heat down his spine and Yukio cursed himself from feeling his impending orgasm already but god, Rin took his breath away and when he twisted and pushed his hips in retaliation against him like that - oh it did things to him.

Yukio pulled out and Rin whined a little childishly at the loss. However, before long the younger brother had pushed the elder onto his front and urged him hurriedly and breathlessly to get on his hands and knees. Listening to his words, Rin obliged and buried his face in the cushions without a word to block out thought of his embarrassing position. With a deep breath and a smile Yukio re-entered him again. Only this time it was deeper, hips pressing flush against his ass as his brother bent his knees a little further to accommodate for their height difference.

Rin cried out a little louder and clutched blindly at the sheets. He needed something, anything, to grab onto as Yukio thrust into him a little more forcefully and delivered a blow that pushed white-hot flames of pleasure up his spine and to the tips of his fingers.

Yukio knew his brother could feel the familiar coiling sensation in the pit of his stomach as it pulled him down towards orgasm. To help him out, also close, he decided to reach his hand underneath to stroke Rin’s cock, smearing the pre-cum over the tip and massaging the length in a way that could only be described as incredible. He could hardly see, could only feel, his glasses fogged up and sweat beading on his forehead. He was almost there.

It was Rin that came first.

Yukio made sure to squeeze every last inch of him as Rin came onto the bedding with a muffled groan; Yukio idly wondered in the back of his mind what the cleaning lady would think of that. He’d have to blame it on Rin’s demon nature again, of course.

Just a little afterward, it was Yukio’s turn to reach his peak as he thrust one last time. He came quickly, only remembering to pull himself out at the last minute, spilling down the back of his twin brother’s thighs. He sighed a little at that and removed his glasses to wipe them carefully on his shirt and place them to the side, before taking a tissue from the box on the messy wooden night stand (Rin’s mess of comic books and drawing utensils – not his) to wipe them both clean. He then moved to lay down next to the demon.

Rin seemed to have already half passed out from exhaustion, face obscured into the pillow and arms curled around the besheets in a manner that could only be described as utterly adorable. Yukio huddled closer and slung a heavy muscled arm over Rin’s hips, closing his eyes. It was warm and undeniably comfortable, and by the sound of his brother’s soft breaths, Rin had already fallen to slumber. Yukio smiled softly against Rin’s shoulders and slowly let himself fall to sleep too.


End file.
